Le plaisir a bien des formes
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Dans l'intimité réconfortante de ses cachots, Severus Snape s'accorde un petit plaisir...


Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un super défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons, appelait le Sorcier Secret, et qui fonctionne comme le père noël mystère mais avec en cadeau des fanfictions !

J'avais donc la fiche de JustPaulInHere et je devais écrire une fanfiction entre 1500 et 5000 mots correspondant au maximum à ses goûts. Alors voilà mon cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira Paul ! :)

* * *

C'était si bon, et pourtant c'était aussi un tel supplice…

Severus Snape n'était pas d'un naturel croyant, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été.

Et pourtant à cet instant, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour savourer, il était prêt à croire à absolument tout.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait. Il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit s'évadait, le monde réel et ses tracas étaient bien lointain. Tout ses sens étaient exacerbés et dirigés sur une seule et unique chose : Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

D'un geste maîtrisé, il débarrassa son bureau de toute cette paperasse inutile. Il fit disparaitre l'intégralité des parchemins, ou plutôt des torchons, porteurs de l'ignorance exaspérante de ses idiots d'élèves.

Severus vérifia que la porte était bien fermée, à l'aide d'un sort de sa conception. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être surprit ou dérangé, dans un tel moment… crucial.

Le maître des potions marcha ensuite, à pas lent, pour retourner à son bureau. D'un nouveau informulé, sa proie y fut allongée et ligotée sans le moindre ménagement.

L'ancien mangemort prit alors tout son temps pour retirer sa longue cape professorale. Il retira ensuite les un après les autres les nombreux boutons de sa redingote afin de s'en débarrasser également. Pour finir Severus retira le foulard noir qu'il avait autour du bout afin de pouvoir desserrer un peu sa chemise blanche.

D'ordinaire, Severus aimait prendre son temps, faire les choses soigneusement… Et être précis avant tout. Malheureusement, pour ce soir, il manquait cruellement de temps. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger soupir de frustration mêlé à une réelle et amère déception.

Ces moments de répit, qu'il s'accordait, lui semblait de plus en plus courts et de plus en plus rares. Il croulait sous les commandes de potions de cette malfaisante Pomfresh, ou sous les copies débordantes de bêtise de ses créatures immondes qui lui servaient d'élèves.

Quoi que pour cette dernière raison, il se devait de reconnaitre, qu'il en était l'unique responsable…Mais, après tout, était-ce réellement de sa faute, si pour éviter d'entendre ses élèves parler, il devait les noyer sous des tonnes de parchemin à rédiger ?

Une légère moue apparue sur son visage mais n'y resta qu'à peine une seconde.

Ceux qui prétendaient que Severus Snape ne pouvait pas ressentir de plaisir, se trompaient lourdement. Ils ne le comprenaient pas, c'est tout….

Comment l'auraient-ils put d'ailleurs ?

Il fallait le vivre, l'expérimenter, l'endurer pour comprendre.

Il fallait souffrir, pour apprendre que le plaisir pouvait prendre bien des formes.

Dans ce domaine, le maître des potions n'avait pas mit bien longtemps à comprendre que le plaisir n'existait pas sans souffrance, tout comme la vie n'avait aucune valeur sans la mort.

Il y avait un opposé pour chaque chose, et chacun ne pouvait subsister sans l'autre, c'était ainsi que le monde fonctionnait.

Il fallait abandonner pour reprendre le contrôle.

Et existait-il meilleur maître du contrôle que Severus Snape ?

On le considérait froid, distant, insensible, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Cette apparence était trompeuse et se révélait d'ailleurs être un piège des plus efficaces.

Le temps qu'il referme son emprise sur sa proie, celle-ci découvrait la pleine mesure de son erreur. En le regardant attentivement, sa victime s'apercevait qu'il brûlait dans son regard une lueur de détermination n'existant nulle part ailleurs.

C'était comme un feu intérieur qui le dévorait, une lutte de chaque instant contre le plaisir, alors que son corps réclamait satisfaction et délivrance.

Severus attrapa justement sa victime par l'épaisse broussaille qui lui servait de cheveux et profita avec délectation du silence. Il avait préalablement prit soin de correctement la bâillonner, avant de l'attacher à son bureau.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait pendant ces instants privilégiés, c'était les cris. Ça gâchait inutilement le moment, puisque ça ne l'empêchait de toute façon jamais d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Il prit son temps pour l'étudier, elle était là, à sa merci, sans défense et pourtant elle se débattait encore. Il apprécia grandement cette ténacité, après tout elle faisait un peu partie du jeu…

Tout cela n'était au final qu'une histoire de domination et de soumission. Elle finirait par se soumettre, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais c'était bien plus amusant si elle lui résistait un peu avant. La soumission aveugle n'avait, pour lui, jamais eu aucun attrait.

Il n'aimait pas les partenaires dociles et immobiles, qui attendaient impassible qu'il agisse.

Ce qu'il vit, en la détaillant lui plut grandement. Elle était absolument parfaite quoi qu'un peu petite. Mais à vrai dire, pour lui, il ne s'agissait guère plus que d'un simple détail.

Avec attention, comme pour chaque chose qu'il entreprenait, Severus vérifia une deuxième fois que son bâillon était correctement en place sur sa bouche. Cela eut l'effet de redoubler les efforts de sa proie pour tenter de se défaire de ses entraves. Severus se sentit aussitôt plus fort, en confiance, et parfaitement maître de la situation.

Existait-il quelque chose de plus jouissif que d'avoir entre ces mains le sort de quelqu'un ?

La chaleur sembla monter d'un cran dans la petite pièce.

Il pouvait sentir la tension s'emparer de tout son corps jusqu'à devenir presque insoutenable. Ses cheveux longs tombèrent devant son visage et quelques mèches restèrent collées contre sa peau à cause de la sueur.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres fines du professeur de potion alors que son regard se fit encore plus perçant et sombre qu'auparavant.

Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme à infliger unilatéralement la souffrance, il voulait également la ressentir.

Il n'était pas la question uniquement de faire souffrir autrui pour le plaisir. Il souffrait presque autant que sa proie, de par la patience dont il lui fallait faire preuve avant l'exaltation, avant d'obtenir enfin le résultat qu'il espérait.

C'était encore une fois un concept qui pouvait paraitre étrange pour les non-initiés, mais ne disait-on pas « Après l'effort, le réconfort » ? Cet adage prenait à cet instant tout son sens. Plus Severus devait prendre son mal en patience, et plus le résultat final s'avérait particulièrement jouissif.

C'était une réaction normale chez l'homme : L'attente de la satisfaction d'un plaisir tel qu'il soit, était toujours bien plus jouissif, car inscrit dans la durée, que la satisfaction de ce plaisir, qui durait quoi ?

Quelques secondes ?

Quelques minutes ?

A peine le temps de reprendre son souffle…

Puis l'envie de recommencer vous prend aux tripes, à la gorge, vous empêche carrément de respirer.

Sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte vous devenez dépendant, parce que c'est véritablement comme une drogue.

Parce que c'est ce qui vous fait vous sentir vivant, vous avez besoin de cette souffrance, vous en avez besoin tout comme vous avez besoin de respirer !

Glissant ses longs doigts contre la surface du bureau, Severus enclencha un mécanisme complètement invisible à l'œil nu. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait connaitre l'emplacement de ce compartiment car ce qu'il y cachait était bien trop précieux ! C'était peut-être même ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux dans cette salle de classe immonde.

Dans un petit bruit sourd, un tiroir s'ouvrit sous le bureau. L'enseignant se pencha pour en saisir le contenue qu'il déposa en face de lui.

Sur son bureau, sa proie se tortillait toujours et de plus en plus, en suivant du regard le moindre geste de cet homme.

Ce qu'il venait de poser sur le bureau ressemblait à un étui à rouler en cuir. Il était maintenu fermé par d'épaisses sangles et son contenu était encore invisible. Avec toujours la même minutie, quasi exaspérante, il détacha lentement les sangles. L'étui se déroula de lui-même lentement et l'une des attaches claqua dans un bruit sec contre la surface boisée.

Cela la fit sursauter, mais arracha un léger sourire à Snape. Il était plus que temps que les choses sérieuses commencent !

Promenant ses doigts parmi les baguettes et couteaux que l'étui contenait, le choix de Severus se porta sur un petit scalpel.

Il reporta alors toute son attention sur sa victime et plus précisément sur la broussaille au sommet de son crane. En quelque seconde la mandragore se retrouva débarrassée des branches et de la mousse qui lui servait de cheveux.

Prenant cette fois un large couteau il la découpa de la racine jusqu'au front en prêtant une attention particulière à la taille de chaque morceau. Ils se devaient d'être le plus homogène possible pour en permettre l'absorption rapide dans la potion. Raclant la surface de son couteau, Severus regroupa les morceaux et les versa dans le chaudron fumant derrière lui.

Voilà le moment tant attendu…Après de brèves secondes le mélange devint bleu ! Sa potion était réussie ! Existait-il en ce monde meilleur moment que celui-ci ? Severus Snape satisfait vous répondrez que non. Rien n'était plus jouissif, pour lui, que les potions…A part le sexe peut-être …Mais il en doutait.

\- Severus ?

\- Granger….

Il la devina en train de sourire dans l'encadrement de la porte

\- On se détend je suis seule murmura t'elle plus bas.

Severus leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, cette robe d'enseignante noire lui allait à la perfection. Il la redécouvrait toujours quand elle était habillée ainsi et avait ce petit air autoritaire sur le visage.

Elle s'approcha du chaudron pour regarder la surface de la potion en ébullition, et sourit

\- Parfaite comme toujours…

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant afficha une petite moue

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Parfois je me dis que tu préfères les potions à moi…souffla t'elle une expression taquine sur le visage.

Le regard de l'enseignant se fit plus sombre alors que d'un informulé la porte de la salle se referma brusquement.

Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant nullement impressionnée. Severus la souleva pour l'asseoir sur son bureau, juste à côté du chaudron…

Le sexe ne valait peut-être pas mieux que la potion… Mais le sexe avec Hermione valait probablement tous les trésors du monde.

* * *

J'en ai profité pour répondre au défi cap ou pas cap de JustPaulInHere, justement, consistant à écrire un snamione avec du BDSM... Bon d'accord c'est pas vraiment du BDSM, mais vous y avez cru, avouez-le ! XD


End file.
